Falsehood (Kaisoo Remake)
by 310sauce
Summary: Jongin terlalu malas meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini./Kaisoo/Yaoi/Ficlet/Remake.


FALSEHOOD (Kaisoo Remake)

Kaisoo

Yaoi

Ficlet

Remake lagi. Sudah yang kebeberapa kali. Mungkin ini akun memang khusus remake. Maaf kalau ada typo.

Happy Reading.

…

Gedung _department store_ terlihat megah di depan sana. Dari banyaknya suara langkah manusia yang berlalu lalang, Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap gedung The Mart –nama _department store_ \- lekat-lekat.

"Tuan Do. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Kau harus di terima sebagai salah satu _staff_ di The Mart." Monolognya. Pandangannya tak pernah luntur dari gedung megah di sana. "Walaupun akan banyak pesaing, kau tak boleh menyerah. Do Kyungsoo _Fighting_!" tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Menyemangati diri.

Dia tersenyum. Langit diatas sana secerah hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Mentari bersinar hangat. Membakar semangat Kyungsoo. Saat mendengar ada sebuah peluang menjadi bagian The Mart, Kyungsoo tak menyia-nyiakan. Pemuda mungil itu bertekad akan mengirimkan sebuah surat lamaran untuk The Mart. Itulah cita-citanya. Menjadi salah satu bagian The Mart. Sebuah toserba paling besar di kota Kyungsoo. Bukan karena gajinya yang diburu Kyungsoo. Tapi lebih kepada, menurutnya keren. Kau bisa sangat berguna disana. Membantu orang-orang mencari barang kebutuhannya. Bisa melihat orang-orang tersenyum saat memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan. Yah, pemikiran sesederhana seperti itu.

Kyungsoo masih memandang logo The Mart yang tertempel di paling ujung bangunan. Walaupun ia tahu logo itu tak akan kabur dari sana, tapi Kyungsoo senang melihatnya. Mempererat genggaman pada amplop besar dimana surat-surat kebutuhan Kyungsoo bersemayam di dalam. Ia yakin bakal mendengar bahwa ia akan di terima. Menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah siap. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Tepat dua langkah di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu berdiri disana. Dengan kemeja terbaik yang ia punya, memandang logo The Mart di ujung bangunan.

"Kim Jongin. Posisi manajer akan segera kau raih. Jangan malas-malasan dan bekerjalah lebih giat. Kim Jongin _Fighting_!" ia mengepalkan tangan. Menyemangati diri sendiri. Senyum tipis terbit di wajah tampannya.

Saat menelengkan kepala. Jongin dikejutkan akan keberadaan pemuda pendek disebelahnya. Pemuda yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Apakah dia tengah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri juga?

Jika ia boleh mengingat, pemuda pendek di sebelahnya merupakan pelanggan tetap di toko milik ibunya. Pelanggan yang diam-diam diperhatikannya. Pelanggan yang ibunya hapal sebagai pelanggan dengan identik membeli beberapa botol _soju_. Pelanggan favorit Jongin. Kadang Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda mungil itu sering mabuk-mabukan di rumah?

Di bandingkan soal kebiasaan yang sering membeli _soju_. Jongin lebih penasaran apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan disini. Untuk apa pemuda itu disini? Apakah dia akan melamar pekerjaan? Atau, dia akan membeli lusinan _soju_?

Jongin melirik amplop coklat yang malu-malu mengintip di balik badan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum. Pemuda itu bakal melamar pekerjaan disini rupanya. Sudah sangat lama ingin menyapa pemuda itu. Jongin pun memberanikan diri mendekat. Ia menggeser langkahnya dan disinilah dia. Berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Halo. Tuan pelanggan." Sapa Jongin. Senyum ramah menguar darinya. Yang disapa menelengkan kepala dan menatap Jongin.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo memandang orang dihadapannya tanpa minat. Kyungsoo mengamati orang dengan warna kulit kecoklatan di hadapannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Lumayan juga. Baju rapih. Sopan. Itu penilaian Kyungsoo. Dirinya masih menampilkan wajah tak ramah. Kyungsoo tipe orang yang tak mudah akrab. Jadi, melihat orang asing seperti seseorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan raut bersahabat sama sekali.

"Kau lupa denganku?" Tanya Jongin. Senyum Jongin tak pernah luntur juga. Dia terlalu senang memiliki kesempatan mengobrol dengan pemuda mungil di depannya secara tak terduga.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Apa dia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki tinggi di depannya? Laki-laki dengan kemeja rapih di depannya? Atau pemuda itu salah orang? Kyungsoo menimang-nimang. Semakin meneliti wajah di depannya dan, oh. Kyungsoo ingat sekarang.

"Ah. Kau pekerja paruh waktu di toko Kkamjong kan?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung. Toko Kkamjong, itu nama toko ibunya. Jadi pemuda itu mengira dia pekerja paruh waktu disana?

"Kau lupa dengan toko tempatmu bekerja? Toko Kkamjong. Toko yang terletak di perempatan jalan menuju rumahku. Benarkan?"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu benar-benar. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa dengan toko milik ibunya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau akan membeli barang di toko yang habis?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Nadanya sudah mulai bersahabat. Tak sesinis seperti di awal-awal obrolan mereka.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Terlalu malas meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Biarkan saja jika pemuda itu mengira dirinya pekerja paruh waktu di toko Kkamjong. _Toh_ , dia memang sering membantu ibunya di waktu senggang. Sama saja dengan pekerja paruh waktu bukan? Bedanya, dia tak dapat gaji.

"Lalu, tuan sendiri kenapa kesini? Apa tuan memiliki janji dengan kekasih anda?"

"Jangan memanggilku tuan. Aku rasa kita seumuran. Pangil aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kim Jongin. Sekarang dia tahu namanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mengenai pertanyaanmu soal alasan aku disini. Kau benar. Aku memang ingin menemui kekasihku."

Raut wajah Jongin perlahan mengeruh. Jadi pelanggan favoritnya. Pelanggan yang diam-diam di perhatikannya telah memiliki kekasih. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semangat Jongin layu.

"Kau tahu siapa kekasihku? Dia adalah pekerjaanku. Di sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk gedung The Mart. "Aku salah satu pekerja disana!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa malu. Jadi pemuda di depannya bermaksud melucu. Kenapa semangatnya terlalu cepat layu? Dia masih punya kesempatan, _'kan_? Dia mengangguk mengiyakan semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Karena pada dasarnya dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo berbohong. Kyungsoo bukan pekerja di The Mart.

"Aku salah satu pekerja yang terkenal. Bahkan, calon manajer kami diam-diam memperhatikanku dan menyukaiku." Nada Kyungsoo semakin lirih di akhir kalimat. Apakah kebohongannya jelas kentara. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam amplop coklat yang sembunyi di balik badan. Semoga Jongin tak tahu. Calon manajer apa? Dia saja belum tentu diterima di The Mart. Kyungsoo memainkan bibirnya. Dia cemas. Gugup. Dia takut kebohongannya terbongkar.

Jongin dibuat gemas melihat pemuda di depannya memainkan bibir. Apakah Kyungsoo bermaksud menggodanya? Apakah Kyungsoo tak sadar jika gerak-gerik bibirnya sedari tadi di perhatikan Jongin? Jika Jongin tak ingat dia harus bekerja, mungkin ia bakal melahap bibir penuh itu dan membuatnya bengkak.

"Ah.." Jongin pura-pura takjub. "Melihat dirimu yang menggemaskan. Aku yakin calon manajermu memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo dengan tak tahu diri tersipu mendengar Jongin menyebut dirinya menggemaskan. Benar-benar bodoh. Kyungsoo dalam hati merutuki dirinya. Tapi dia tetap menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang lebih tepat disebut seringai jahat.

"Mungkin sebelum menyatakan perasaannya, calon manajermu itu akan meminta nomor ponselmu. Mengajakmu makan bersama. Dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya." Jongin mencoba menahan tawanya. Mengikuti aliran kebohongan Kyungsoo tak menambah dosanya _'kan_?

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata bulatnya. Kesan jahat menguar di wajah Kyungsoo. Untung Kyungsoo tak sadar. Jika Kyungsoo menyadarinya, pasti pemuda itu berkali-kali malu. Kyungsoo membatin. Kenapa Jongin bisa mengatakan semua itu? Apakah Jongin tahu siapa calon manajernya?

Jongin melirik arlojinya. Sebentar lagi dirinya masuk. Dia tak boleh terlambat. Sebagai calon manajer dia harus disiplin. Walaupun itu artinya dia harus mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Do Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya aku harus masuk. Banyak barang yang harus aku beli. Do Kyungsoo, aku permisi." Pemuda rapih itu membungkukkan badan. Senyum tetap menguar di wajah Jongin sekalipun pemuda itu telah berbalik dan membuat langkah-langkah mendekati gedung. Walaupun Kyungsoo salah paham akan dirinya. Tapi perkataan yang ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo tadi. Dia bakal merealisasikannya. Dia akan membuat ucapan itu menjadi nyata.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap punggung lebar Jongin yang semakin menjauh lekat-lekat. Dirinya merasa aneh. Jika dia tak salah menilai, Jongin sebelum pergi seakan tengah menahan tawa. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sehingga dia perlu menahan tawanya?

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Apa dia pikir dirinya _Shaman_? _Cenayang_? Apanya yang calon manajer? Pekerjaan saja belum aku dapat." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia masih memandang punggung Jongin yang makin kabur di penglihatan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa laki-laki sopan dan tampan itu menahan tawanya tadi? Apakah dia tahu kalau aku berbohong padanya? Apakah dia tahu kalau aku belum bekerja di The Mart?" Kyungsoo meringis memikirkan semua itu. Jika benar lelaki itu tahu semuanya. Bahwa dia berbohong. Bahwa dia bukan atau belum bekerja di The Mart. Sudah di pastikan Kyungsoo malu tujuh turunan. Mau di taruh dimana muka Kyungsoo jika dia harus membeli _soju_ di toko Kkamjong dan bertemu dengan Jongin?

"Ah!" bagai mendapat sebuah petuah, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendesah. Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Apa karena dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya makanya dia menahan tawanya? Atau, dia tahu kalau aku diam-diam mencuri pandang saat membeli _soju_ di toko tempatnya bekerja? Apakah suaraku bergetar saat membalas ucapannya tadi? Ah, mana yang benar dari semuanya?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terlalu gemas. Dia bahkan menghiraukan amplop yang kini telah kusut.


End file.
